


Forever and Always

by FroppyKomori



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, the only reason I didn't choose major character death is because I don't know if they die or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroppyKomori/pseuds/FroppyKomori
Summary: This song still gets me to this day. And if you know it, well, you already know what this is about
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

It was late by the time Amity finished setting up dinner. She doesn’t cook often but she desired to do something special today so Luz better be grateful. Speaking of, said girl should be arriving any minute now so she really only had enough time to wash up. Using the candles she had lit and scattered around the house as a means to find her way to the restroom, Hooty was asleep and so were the lights, she made sure to stay quiet while upstairs considering Eda and King were also asleep. 

Amity shot a mental “thank you” to Eda’s door for allowing them to do this even though they didn’t even have to ask. From all the years of being with Luz, Amity has come to find the Owl Shack, house but she’ll still teasingly call it a shack to Hooty especially, like a first home. First because her actual home never had her feeling like this. And Eda like a second mom, second to Lilith, don’t even ask about her “real” mom. 

After a quick freshening up Amity made her way back downstairs to watch over the food and wait for Luz to arrive. Who should really be arriving any moment now. Not only did they have a date but it was late and Luz does live here. In fact it was odd for the girl not to be here at this time of night but she was sent out on some last minute errands by Eda who was too sleepy to remember them earlier. The Owl Lady was both a blessing and a curse on their relationship but who would be surprised to hear that. 

There was no need to worry though, Luz had grown into a very capable witch, as powerful as Amity herself and no doubt will be as strong as Eda one day. So really, as I said, there was no need to worry at all but as seconds became minutes became half-an-hour she found herself unable to do anything but. Surely Luz would have tried using her Scroll to call her by now, she hated making Amity concerned even if she was just five minutes late.

> _A young 16 year old Amity sat in the booth of one of the few restaurants in Bonesborough that now carried human cuisine. Thanks to Luz a link was formed between this realm and the human one so humans were no longer a rare sight around here and while not all did some businesses did see the opportunity in that._

> _Amity herself has come to learn that she really likes pasta which this particular restaurant served a good selection of. When she had arrived she ordered two cups of tea, Black Tea for herself and Barley Tea for Luz, but the girl had yet to arrive and her tea was getting cold._

> _At first she was annoyed but as annoyance turned to concern a ding from her scroll helped ease her mind._

> **_Hey babe, I’m so sorry I’m late something happened at the Owl House and now I’m running over there as fast as I can, pretty sure I nearly ran over that tiny critter with the big nose. Anyway, I’ll be right there, please please please don’t be upset. I love you ~ Luz_ **

> _Idiot, how was she suppose to be upset when Luz texted as if she was sending a letter. A very short but sweet letter that showed just how much the human cared about how her witch was feeling, and even though it took nearly 7 more minutes for the girl to get here Amity found she still couldn’t bring herself to be upset when Luz sat across for her panting and trying to explain everything._

> _Quickly taking her girl’s hand Amity insisted it was alright, Luz didn’t need to explain and the two still had a great time._

It’s now been an hour and still no word, not even when Amity tried to call or text her, and that wasn’t like Luz at all. So she tried to call Willow, then Gus, her siblings even who despite keeping their nature as troublemakers knew when to take the tremors in her voice seriously. She even called Boscha who was still a bitch but in a good way, she had mellowed out since school and even more when she started dating Willow. That and the fact that Amity gave three eyes a stern talking to that if she ever hurt Willow (and by extension Luz or anyone else) again she was going to be sorry. 

But that talk was more a formality than any real threat, she knew how hard Boscha has been trying. When Willow found out about her feelings the gentle girl really made Boscha work for it and the girl never complained once. She meant it when she said she wanted to be better and though it took awhile the group welcomed her with open arms. After that Amity and Boscha started being freinds, not like what they use to be during school but actual friends and Amity couldn’t help but admit that it was nice. If only things were different, maybe if they didn’t have the parents they had, maybe they could have been better friends all along. 

No time to dwindle on that thought though, no one said they seen Luz since the morning and it took another half hour to make all those calls so Amity was really starting to freak now. 

_‘What’s wrong, Luz?’ ‘Where are you?’_ Were just some of the many thoughts making a mess of her head. _‘Mi amor, what’s going on?’_

_“Mi amor”_ was a phrase Luz taught her from that other human language she spoke. Amity sometimes forgot the name of it when there was too much else going on her mind. 

> _The two teens were more than content to laze around on Eda’s oddly shaped couch all day if they could. Amity sat up properly on her side, a book open in her left hand for her to quietly read while her right absentmindedly combed through Luz’s hair. Said girl had laid her head in her girlfriend’s lap while she also held a book open with both her hands._

> _At some point during their reading session Luz had ended up getting distracted and blurted out “Eres tan hermosa.” into the empty space. Effectively startling Amity considering how quiet it has been for awhile now. She couldn’t help the light blush that formed when she looked down and saw Luz staring at her with “that” look in her eye. That look she gave her when she was doing something particularly “amazing” which Luz insisted was all the time._

> _“What?” Amity asked with a hint of laughter in her voice. By now she knew about this other language Luz spoke but still wasn’t familiar enough with it to understand what she was saying. Not for lack of trying though, she had secretly acquired a book from the human realm to help her learn and knew enough to know that the word “You” was somewhere in there, at least. But she didn’t want to spoil the surprise until she was ready to show Luz how far she’d come._

> _“You’re so beautiful.” Luz repeated in English this time, effectively turning Amity’s light blush into a raging fire. Internally she was proud that she somewhat got the “you” part right._

> _“So hermosa is beautiful?” Amity asked with genuine curiosity that made Luz’s heart skip beats. Here was someone who loved her enough to want to learn everything they could about her. And Amity sounded really cute when she was trying to speak Spanish._

> _“Si, mi amor.”_

> _“I know si is yes but what is mi amor?”_

> _Luz whispered the answer into a slightly twitchy pointed ear._

A sudden screeching sound from her scroll ripped her out of her thoughts. She hoped beyond hope that it was Luz and if it was she resorted to give the girl a piece of her mind. But it wasn’t Luz and looking down at who was calling made her want to drop the scroll entirely. It was Viney and while Viney was a good friend, and Emira’s girlfriend, she was also a healer who worked at the local hospital for Magical Folk and Beasts Alike. They also recently started treating humans and if Viney was calling at this time of night it was never anything good. 

But instead of Viney’s voice it was Emira’s sounding sadder than Amity’s ever heard her. And she was quite sad when she thought Viney stood her up at Grom. 

“I found her.” was all it took to have Amity rushing out the door. This couldn’t be happening, it just couldn’t. Not after everything that happened just last month.

> _A 23 year old Amity sat with a rather content expression on her face as she listened to Luz’s mother, Camilia, recount another tale of Luz’s childhood that Amity is certain she’s heard for the fifth time now. But she wasn’t the only one Luz invited to her mother’s table this time and it was only fair the others got to hear it for it was a particularly juicy story that Amity would never grow tired of hearing._

> _“Are you serious?” Gus asked with that adorable boyish wonder he never grew out of._

> _“Augustus, do you think I could ever lie about something like this?”_

> _“Wow, Luz, I think you might have topped even mine and Ed’s most daring stunt when we were that age.” Emira laughed as she dug into her frijoles along with her brother. They were pretty good for human food._

> _“Mami, do you really have to tell everyone who walks through that door that story?” Luz whined prompting Amity to rub the back of the hand closest to her._

> _“Relax, mi amor, I’m sure nearly everyone here has a story as embarrassing as that.”_

> _“You don’t”_

> _“I said nearly everyone, I’m perfect which makes me an exception.”_

> _“Sure, sure.” Boscha mumbled out from where she was sitting next to Willow who was insisting that the girl try the green ‘broccoli’ stuff because it would be rude if she didn’t._

> _“It’s an earth plant that humans eat, it’s not going to hurt you.” At least she hoped not._

> _But a rather boisterous laugh silenced everyone as Eda spoke up. “That’s nothing, wait till you all hear about some of the things she’s done in the Boiling Isles that she’s been too embarrassed to tell anyone else about.”_

> _“EDA! Not now, don’t ruin this for me!”_

> _“Oh c’mon kid, we all know why we’re here and if she hasn’t left you yet she never will.”_

> _At that everyone went silent as they stared at Luz and Amity. Amity smiled nervously as she turned her attention to Luz who looked like that one expression of an animal getting caught in lights._

> _“Luz, what does she mean?” She asked for she didn’t know why they were here, to her it just seemed like a spur of the moment thing to have everyone together. But then again when is everyone ever able to be together like this, she’s sure today was a work day for most of them. The more she thought about it the more she realized she should have sensed something earlier. What with the weirdly knowing smiles she kept receiving._

> _Finally Luz found the courage to clear her throat as she turned to face Amity. “Amity, the reason we’re all here is I wanted to ask you something.” She stood up and gently helped Amity out of her seat. God the silence was deafening but no where near as deafening as when Luz went down on one knee. And where did that tiny box come from?_

> _“Amity Blight, I’d like to be your fearless champion and take my place beside you forever.” Oh the little box opens. “If you’ll have me?”_

> _‘If you’ll have me’ echoed in her head over and over and as smart as she was she just could not wrap her head around them._

> _“L-Luz, what does that...what does that mean?”_

> _“It means.” The girl had to swallow real quick “Amity Blight, will you marry me?”_

> _This was it, this was what she was expecting yet at the same time not expecting at all. She once wrote their names together when she was 14 taking notes in class. Okay maybe more than once and not just in class and not just when she was 14 but the point is. She never imagined...never imagined._

> _“Yes.” It came out so quietly the first time that Luz wasn’t sure if she actually heard it. “Yes, Luz, of course I will!”_

> _And as Luz stood up to wrap her new fiancé in her arms they were met with a round of applause and cheers of “Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her.” from their family and friends._

> _“Should we give them what they want?” Luz asked but instead of giving an answer Amity kissed her with everything she had._

If that day was the best day of Amity’s life than today had to be the worst. Something was wrong with Luz but she didn’t know what, couldn’t hear them when they told her as Viney led her down a maze of halls. All she managed to hear was that there was an accident but the way her heart pounded wouldn’t let her process the rest. 

All that was going through her head was “Why? Why did this have to happen? Why now?” The thoughts growing louder as she was finally lead into a room to see a small girl lying on a bed covered in bandages. 

Amity rushed to the chair beside the bed as she quickly took hold of her light’s hand. “Luz? Baby, I’m here. It’s okay. Please open your eyes.” 

And Luz did for she could never refuse Amity what she wanted even if it hurt. The sight of those wonderful brown orbs finally causing the tears to spill from Amity’s own eyes. 

“Hey?” Luz said in a voice so quiet and like her own but at the same time not. 

“Hey” Amity answered back in much the same way as she brought Luz’s hand to her lips to kiss the back of it. “It’s going to be okay. You’re going to be okay.” 

“I’m sorry that I was late for dinner.” She sounded genuinely sorry like it was her fault for inconveniencing Amity and the girl couldn’t help laughing even though it was painful. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“But I am worrying about it.” Luz insisted quietly. “Em even told me that you made something for me.” 

“Nothing big, just pasta so it was easy.” Amity rubbed at her eyes with the other hand that wasn’t holding onto Luz’s. 

“Still, I would have loved to have some. You make the best food. I bet our kids will even insist that every time they bring friends over.” 

This is the second time Luz has ever brought up children. The first being to ask Amity if she ever wanted to have them. To which she answered “Yes, eventually.” After all how else was the dream to end if not eventually having a family with Luz. 

> _“Hey Amity?” Her girlfriend of five years now, since they were 14, called out to her while she was studying for the exam that would decide if she made the emperor’s coven or not. Don’t let that name fool you, ever since the defeat of the old emperor and rise of the new one, though don’t ask who it is you wouldn’t believe me if I told you, things have been better than ever. And the coven was something Amity still wanted, more than ever actually, to be a part of. Seeing Eda and Lilith both a part of it and in action together was very inspiring._

> _“Yes?”_

> _“You like kids, right?”_

> _“Yes?” Amity had been rather straight forward in her answers around this time. Not able to afford being too distracted._

> _“Ever thought of, you know, maybe one day having some of your own?”_

> _No matter how strong her resolve this question took Amity completely by surprise. So much for not getting distracted._

> _“What?” She finally turned to her girlfriend with a heavy blush on her features. It’s not that she never thought of having kids with Luz but this was the first time the concept had ever been spoking of out loud._

> _“You know what if there were a couple of Luzes and Amitys running around. Would you like that?” Luz stood leaning on the doorway of her own room, the one Eda finally gave her, smiling sheepishly as she sported her own blush._

> _“How many is a couple?” Amity had to ask, she made it sound like she wanted four or something._

> _“I dunno, maybe like six?”_

> _SIX?!_

> _“Okay, Luz, for one thing no we are not having six kids. I doubt we could even care for that many.” Luz pouted but she perked up as soon as she heard her love’s next words. “But yes, I would like to have kids with you, eventually.” Amity’s expression was rather shy as she looked away from Luz that the human couldn’t help but rush over and plant a sweet little kiss on her lips._

> _“I would like that too, eventually.” She said rather happily, always keeping that childish innocence she’s had ever since she was a kid. The one that melted Amity’s heart the first time._

“I hope I learn to make their favorite foods right.” Amity played along with a smile even as the tears fell harder. 

“As if you could ever do anything wrong.” Luz tried to insist rather weakly. 

“This is true.” Amity nodded, Luz’s tone turning rather serious as she spoke her next words. 

“I wish I could have married you before-” 

_‘No don’t say it, please don’t say it.’_ Amity said in her mind as she kissed Luz to keep her from doing so. It was at this time that she finally noticed a few other new tearstained faces in the room. Willow and Gus, Edric and Emira, even Eda, King, and Lilith. Oh gosh Eda, Amity hadn’t thought to wake her up and she deserved to know as much as anyone. But the look on the Owl Lady’s face, a title she kept even as took control of the curse, said that it was alright, she understood. 

It was at that moment that Amity got an idea as she left the room without saying a word, taking everyone by surprise and making them think that she ran because she couldn’t handle it. But before they could send someone to follow her she came back with two small rings in her hand and walked up to her old mentor. 

“You’re able to perform ceremonies are you not?” Amity asked and understanding quickly dawned in everyone's eyes as Lilith nodded. 

Amity took her place once again in the chair next to Luz, taking her hand as Lilith began speaking. Their eyes did not leave each other for one moment and finally when it came time for Amity to speak all she could think to say was. “I love you, Luz Noceda.” 

She knows there was a ritual to this. Something she should have said. But she couldn’t bring herself to say anything of it. No amount of words felt strong enough to say what she felt so she kept it to as little words as possible. Just five little words that meant everything. 

When it came time for Luz to say her part it took everything she had to lean up and whisper in a twitchy pointed ear. 

And I must apologize but it’s not my place to tell you what she said. Those words were meant for Amity only and they will stay Amity’s till the end of forever. 

~~~

_I love you forever_

_Forever and always_

_Please just remember_

_Even if I’m not there_

_I’ll always love you_

_Forever and always._

**Author's Note:**

> No that’s not what she said, it’s just the ending to the song which I’m listening to right now and...damn it


End file.
